Há males que vêm para o bem
by Pink Potter
Summary: Presos num armário de vassouras enfeitiçado há alguns anos pelos gêmeos Weasley, Draco e Hermione terão que colocar as desavenças de lado se quiserem sair dali... Será que conseguirão? Quais conseqüências esse simples acidente trará na vida dessas duas pe


**Autora: **PinkPotter**  
Título da fic: **Há males que vêm para o bem**  
Resumo da fic: **Presos num armário de vassouras enfeitiçado há alguns anos pelos gêmeos Weasley, Draco e Hermione terão que colocar as desavenças de lado se quiserem sair dali... Será que conseguirão? Quais conseqüências esse simples acidente trará na vida dessas duas pessoas que se odeiam?  
**Gênero: **romance  
**Spoilers: **Fic contém spoilers até o quinto livro... Passa-se no sétimo ano de Draco e Hermione... Considere Voldemort derrotado por Harry no sexto ano... :D

**Capítulo Único**

_Flashback _

_Era incrível como o tempo passava rápido quando estava lendo... Como a biblioteca estava cheia esses últimos meses por causa dos N.I.E.Ms que se aproximavam, Hermione refugiava-se na sala precisa e lá ela perdia completamente a noção do tempo. Fechou o grosso livro de Transfiguração que lia, e ao olhar para o relógio tomou um susto... Eram quase onze horas, já deveria estar na torre da Grifinória. _

_Pegou seu livro e algumas anotações e colocou na sua mochila, depois saiu da sala. Por mais que fosse monitora-chefe, se Filch a pegasse àquele horário seria detenção na certa. Caminhava silenciosamente pelos corredores, quando quase colidiu com alguém. Respirou aliviada por não ser Filch, mas com certeza não ficara muito feliz por encontrar Draco Malfoy..._

_- Olha só, mas o que a sangue-ruim está fazendo uma hora dessas pelos corredores? - perguntou com seu costumeiro ar superior._

_- Não é da sua conta, Malfoy - ela respondeu rispidamente - Mas você deveria lembrar que não sou a única!_

_- Eu sou o monitor-chefe, Granger!_

_- Não precisa ficar lembrando disso o tempo todo - ela fez cara de nojo, ela dividia o posto de monitor-chefe com Draco desde o inicio do ano... Apesar de saber que Draco não ficou do lado do pai na guerra durante o sexto ano, e até ajudou com algumas informações preciosas sobre os comensais, não entendia como Dumbledore pôde escolhê-lo para o cargo._

_- Até parece que gosto de dividir aquela maldita sala com você - ele disse._

_- Eu adoraria ficar aqui discutindo com você sobre quem odeia mais o outro, mas eu preciso ir - Hermione ia começar a andar quando ouviu o miado da Madame Nora. Seu coração disparou, se a gata a visse certamente Filch a pegaria em poucos instantes._

_- Droga! - Malfoy resmungou ao ouvir o miado também. Ele olhou para Hermione por alguns segundos, depois olhou em volta. Não tinha nenhum lugar para se esconder ali, então segurou a mão dela e a arrastou. _

_- O que está fazendo? - perguntou Hermione enquanto corria de mãos dadas com o Draco._

_- Evitando levar uma detenção - ele respondeu._

_- E por que está me ajudando? _

_- Eu não estou lhe ajudando, estou me ajudando, Granger, não confunda as coisas - eles pararam num corredor e depois seguiram para a esquerda - Se Filch te pegasse você me entregaria!_

_- Eu não sou como você, Malfoy - ela resmungou. _

_- Ah, claro! A santa Granger - eles pararam mais uma vez - Deveria ter deixado você lá para ser pega!_

_- Obrigada - apesar de ter sido difícil, ela tinha que agradecer, Draco a olhou._

_- Não agradeça sua idiota! Já disse que não fiz isso por sua causa! _

_- Ah, vai pro inferno - Hermione soltou a mão dele, por mais que ele dissesse que não fora proposital, ele a ajudou e ela reconheceu isso... Será que era tão difícil dizer um "de nada"? Ela ia se afastar dele quando ouviu mais uma vez o miado da Madame Nora, o que significava que ela estava seguindo-os - E agora? - perguntou o encarando._

_- Por aqui - ele involuntariamente agarrou mais uma vez a mão dela e a puxou. Desceram algumas escadas, até que Hermione parou abruptamente, fazendo-o parar também - O que foi?_

_- Olhe - ela apontou para uma maçaneta discreta entre duas armaduras, eles se olharam por alguns instantes, então Draco afastou as armaduras com cuidado e abriu a porta._

_- Parece apenas um armário de vassouras - disse ele verificando o pequeno aposento._

_- Se fosse apenas um armário de vassouras não estaria escondido - Hermione alertou._

_- Não estava escondido, Granger... Talvez só um pouco camuflado - Hermione fez uma cara feia pra ele - Olha só, é esse armário ou aquela gata imbecil! - ela pareceu avaliar a situação: ficar num cômodo pequeníssimo com Malfoy ou enfrentar uma detenção com Filch... Era uma escolha difícil, e certamente Hermione não sabia qual a pior._

_- OK, vamos - por fim acabou entrando no armário com Draco, depois fecharam a porta._

_- Basta esperarmos um pouco, até ela se cansar de nos procurar - ele falou, como era um cômodo pequeno, estavam próximos. _

_Hermione pegou sua varinha e fez um feitiço para tentar ouvir algum ruído de fora do armário. Depois de alguns minutos, ouviram mais uma vez a Madame Nora, e dessa vez também a voz de Filch. Draco sussurrou um "Foi por pouco" e Hermione acenou positivamente. Enquanto esperavam, Hermione e Draco ficaram em silêncio, apenas se encarando. Era uma situação incomoda, mas ambos já tinham vivido piores..._

_- Será que já é seguro sair? - Hermione quebrou o silêncio._

_- Acho que sim, não ouço mais nada - ele respondeu._

_- Malfoy... - ela pausou, Draco a olhou nos olhos e pela primeira vez pareceu esquecer que ela era uma "sangue-ruim", permitindo-se achá-la bonita - Eu realmente tenho que agradecê-lo._

_- Granger, eu já falei que... - ele não terminou porque sem querer Hermione o silenciou colocando os dedos em seus lábios, mas foi por um breve instante, pois assim que ela lembrou que quem estava ali era o mesmo garoto que sempre a ofendia, ela retirou a mão._

_- Desculpe, foi sem querer, eu... Esqueci que... - desviou o olhar dele._

_- Era eu? _

_- Sim, que era você - ela o olhou novamente - Olha, eu só queria dizer obrigada, ok?_

_- De nada - ele respondeu com um sorriso tímido, o qual Hermione correspondeu. _

_- Vamos, agora - ela colocou a mão na maçaneta, mas esta não abriu - Mas o que... - tentou várias vezes, mas não conseguiu abrir a porta._

_- O que foi?_

_- Acho que estamos presos! - ela disse._

_- Só pode estar brincando comigo - Draco a afastou e tentou abrir a porta - Mas que inferno! _

_- O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou - Será que emperrou?_

_- Vamos usar um feitiço e..._

_- Você está maluco? Além de nos machucar por estarmos muito próximos da porta, certamente seriamos ouvidos e nosso esforço teria sido em vão! _

_- E o que sugeri? Ficarmos aqui até envelhecermos? Afinal, esse castelo é enorme! - ele quase gritou._

_- Isso não teria acontecido se não tivesse escolhido esse esconderijo - ela falou também aumentando a voz._

_- Ah... Agora a culpa minha... Deixe-me refrescar sua memória... Foi você quem achou esse maldito armário de vassouras! - ao falar aquilo Hermione mudou de expressão._

_- Armário de vassouras... Nós estamos num armário de vassouras que ficou trancado..._

_- Nossa como você é observadora! - disse ele ironicamente._

_- O famoso cantinho do amasso! - Hermione falou incrédula - Nós viemos nos esconder justamente no armário que os gêmeos Weasley enfeitiçaram quando ainda estudavam aqui! _

_- Você está gozando da minha cara não é? Isso não existe, foi só uma história estúpida criada por aqueles idiotas! _

_- Lumus - Hermione iluminou o aposento - Eu já ouvi falar sobre isso, mas também nunca imaginei que fosse verdade... _

_- Não está achando mesmo que isso é o "cantinho do amasso", está?_

_- Tem uma teoria melhor? _

_- Inferno! - ele resmungou. Hermione continuava olhando as paredes do armário - O que está procurando?_

_- A chave para sairmos daqui! Deve ter alguma informação nessas paredes, se acharmos e fizermos o que é pedido o feitiço é quebrado! - ela disse._

_- Ótimo, ache logo essa chave - Hermione o olhou com raiva, mas depois voltou sua atenção para as paredes do armário - Eu só queria saber por que isso se chama "cantinho do amasso"._

_- Acho que acabei de descobrir - ela engoliu em seco ao ler as palavras._

_- "Este é o local mais requisitado pelos namorados de Hogwarts, pois qualquer casal pode usá-lo para namorar. Quando o armário está ocupado fica invisível para outras pessoas, a fim de garantir a privacidade do casal. Aproveitem o cantinho do amasso especialmente criado por Fred e Jorge Weasley! P.S: Há um feitiço que impede que casais saiam sem ter ocorrido pelo menos um bom 'amasso' - selinhos não são levados em consideração - Afinal, não poderíamos deixar que essas pessoas ocupem a sala e não a usem como deveriam" - Draco terminou de ler boquiaberto._

_- Eles não podem estar falando sério - Hermione tentou manter a calma e não cogitar a idéia de que teria que dar um "amasso" em Draco Malfoy para sair dali._

_- Malditos - Draco bufou de raiva - A maçaneta do lado de fora deve estar invisível, nunca seremos encontrados!_

_- O que está querendo dizer?_

_- Estamos sem saída - ela o olhou incrédula - Granger, não pense que quero beijar alguém como você, mas... Com certeza não quero ficar aqui pra sempre!_

_- Deve haver outro jeito! _

_- Ache-o e eu ficarei imensamente grato por isso - disse ele. _

_- Por Merlim, o que fiz pra merecer isso? - Hermione choramingou - Tudo bem, já que não tem outro jeito..._

_- Você ta falando sério?_

_- Você mesmo não disse que..._

_- Mas eu falei só por falar - Hermione revirou os olhos._

_- Olha Malfoy vamos terminar logo isso, ok? - disse ela decidida. Draco respirou fundo e concordou - Contudo... Nada de mãos!_

_- Granger, é um amasso!_

_- Não importa! Um beijo apenas deve resolver - ela disse._

_Draco aproximou mais seu corpo do dela, mas ainda havia algum espaço livre entre eles. Colocaram as duas mãos para trás e aproximaram lentamente seus rostos. Os lábios se tocaram por alguns instantes, então Hermione se afastou. _

_- Vamos tentar abrir agora - ela disse, mas ambos imaginavam que os Weasley não permitiriam que aquele beijinho fosse levado em consideração._

_- Eu disse que era um amasso - Draco falou quando a viu tentar inutilmente empurrar a porta._

_- Droga! Eu vou matar os gêmeos! - ela resmungou._

_Hermione então foi surpreendida pelas mãos de Draco em sua cintura, quando o olhou ela sentiu ser puxada e seu corpo colar no dele. Respirou fundo ainda o encarando, depois o enlaçou no pescoço, seus rostos muito próximos. Ela pôde sentir um perfume entorpecente vindo dele, além de seu hálito quente em seu rosto. Seus dedos fizeram carinho na nuca dele, fazendo-o sorrir um pouco._

_Draco aproximou mais seu rosto do dela e seus lábios se tocaram mais uma vez. Ela sentiu o contato da língua dele entre seus lábios e os abriu, permitindo que um beijo intenso tivesse inicio. As mãos do garoto percorriam as costas dela, enquanto as dela bagunçavam os cabelos dele. Estavam finalmente fazendo o que era requerido para sair dali. As sensações que o beijo estava provocando eram tão boas, que por mais que precisassem parar, não queriam, e quando terminaram o beijo, tinham a respiração ofegante._

_Olharam-se constrangidos por algum tempo, esquecendo-se completamente que provavelmente já poderiam sair dali... Nunca saberão quem tomou a iniciativa, mas instantes depois estavam mais uma vez beijando-se intensamente. Aquilo se repetiu por mais dez vezes no mínimo, até que finalmente Hermione lembrou-se da porta._

_- Acho que já podemos sair - ela disse ajeitando os cabelos._

_- Tem razão - Draco tentou e facilmente a porta se abriu, ele a olhou mais uma vez - Granger... O que aconteceu aqui foi..._

_- Necessário! - ela completou, apesar de ambos terem consciência que apenas um "amasso" era necessário._

_- Exatamente - ele concordou - Nada além de necessário!_

_- Boa noite, Malfoy - ela disse e ia sair quando sentiu as mãos dele puxarem-na e encostá-la na parede. Draco deu um sorriso maroto antes de beijá-la intensamente de novo._

_- Boa noite - ele respondeu, Hermione sorriu timidamente e depois se afastou._

_I lived my life in shadow (Eu vivo minha vida na sombra)  
Never the sun on my face (Nunca o sol no meu rosto)  
It didn´t seem so sad, though (nunca me pareceu tão triste então)  
I figured that was my place (Descobri que aquele é o meu lugar)  
Now I´m bathed in light (Agora estou cheio de luz)  
Something just isn´t right (alguma coisa não está certa)_

_(Under your spell - Buffy)  
_

_Aquela fora uma noite muito diferente... E na manhã seguinte, Hermione lembrava do acontecido, mas o mais estranho era que sentia falta do beijo dele, do calor do seu corpo, do seu perfume... "Não dá pra acreditar que fiquei atraída por Draco Malfoy!", ela pensou enquanto caminhava para o salão principal, com Harry e Rony._

_- O que foi, Mione? - Harry perguntou - Você parece distraída!_

_- Nada não - ela sorriu sem graça - Só pensando em algumas coisinhas... - ela disse, sem querer tropeçou pelo caminhou e ficou mais atrás, precisando correr um pouco para alcançar os amigos._

_- Olha só, o pobretão e o cicatriz - era Draco, estava parado em frente ao salão principal._

_- Não enche, Malfoy - Rony respondeu. O loiro ia falar mais alguma coisa quando viu Hermione, ficou sem ação e acabou não encontrando uma ofensa para Rony ou Harry. _

_- Bom dia - ela disse sem querer com um sorriso discreto, e os amigos a olharam assustados._

_- Como assim "bom dia"? - Rony questionou - Hermione, esse é o Draco Malfoy, por que está sendo gentil?_

_- Talvez porque nós dividimos uma sala? Não somos mais crianças... - ela olhou para Draco e depois para os amigos - Está na hora de parar com essas brincadeiras bobas!_

_- Bobas? Mione, as brincadeiras do Malfoy não são e nunca foram bobas - Harry lembrou._

_- Eu sei, mas... - ela pausou, o que estava fazendo? O que aconteceu na noite passada fora um erro, nada iria mudar por causa disso. Não fazia sentido esquecer o passado se sabia que Draco continuaria o mesmo - Desculpem-me, vocês têm razão!_

_- Por um minuto achei que o Malfoy tivesse feito algum feitiço de memória em você - Rony falou enquanto entravam no salão principal, Hermione então sentiu seu braço seu puxado._

_- Larga ela, Malfoy - Harry disse com raiva._

_- Bom dia, Hermione - ele falou, Draco entendera que talvez ela quisesse lhe dar uma chance ao ser "gentil" quando o encontrou e por alguma razão ele não queria desperdiçá-la. Tentou um pequeno sorriso, o qual Hermione retribuiu._

_- Calma, Harry - Hermione pediu ao amigo que estava quase apontando a varinha para o outro - Está tudo bem!_

_- Não pode estar tudo bem, Mione - Rony falou - Se estivesse você não estaria tentando uma conversa civilizada com o Malfoy!_

_- A culpa é dos gêmeos - ela disse e sorriu._

_- Dos gêmeos? Mione, eles nem estudam mais aqui - Harry disse sem entender._

_- Eu só posso dizer que espero que esteja visível no mesmo horário - depois disso, ela caminhou normalmente para a mesa da Grifónoria. Harry e Rony se olharam confusos, depois seguiram Hermine, deixando Draco com um sorriso nos lábios._

_- Vai nos explicar o que aconteceu? - Harry perguntou._

_- Talvez um dia - ela sorriu para o amigo que ainda estava emburrado._

_- Era só o que faltava... A Mione amiga de Draco Malfoy - Rony resmungou._

_- Amiga? Quem disse que quero ser amiga dele? - ouvir aquilo deixou os amigos mais aliviados, pelo menos por enquanto já que eles não sabiam que ela estava começando a querer mais que apenas a amizade de Malfoy..._

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you (Eu deitava, acordava e tentava o mais profundamente não pensar em você)  
but who can decide what they dream?( Mas quem pode decidir o que sonha?)  
and dream I do... (E eu também sonho)_

_(Taking over me – Evanescence)_

_À noite, quase no mesmo horário do dia anterior, Hermione deixou a Torre da Grifinória. Tinha certeza que Draco deveria ter entendido a "mensagem", seria uma boa maneira de descobrir se ele estava querendo alguma coisa com ela de verdade... Caminhou cuidadosamente pelos corredores, o coração batia acelerado por estar fazendo algo que não deveria, sem falar que estava escondendo aquele "encontro" dos melhores amigos. _

_Chegou perto das duas armaduras, mas o corredor estava vazio, ficou desapontada, ele não viera ao seu encontro, "Talvez tenha sido melhor assim, Hermione... O que pensou que iria acontecer? Ele é Draco Malfoy, lembre-se dis...", não terminou o pensamento, pois tomou um grande susto ao sentir uma mão tapar sua boca e abafar um possível grito. _

_- Shh... Sou eu - ele sussurrou seu ouvido fazendo-a estremecer, tirou a mão da boca dela e ficaram de frente um para o outro - Desculpe pelo susto!_

_- Susto? Você quase me matou do coração! - ela disse, mas ao vê-lo sorrir acabou sorrindo também - Malfoy..._

_- Pode me chamar de Draco._

_- Draco... Eu... Eu fico feliz que tenha vindo - foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer._

_- Digo o mesmo, Hermione - ela sorriu._

_- Isso é muito estranho... _

_- Demais! - Draco começou a se aproximar, colocou as mãos na cintura dela - Mas é muito bom também!_

_- Aqui não - ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. Não precisou repetir, Draco abriu a maçaneta e entraram no famoso "cantinho do amasso". Beijá-lo era diferente de tudo que já tinha sentido, talvez porque nunca passou pela sua cabeça ficar com Draco Malfoy... Contudo, o jeito que as mãos dele passeavam em seu corpo ou o toque de seus lábios na sua pele, estava deixando-a completamente louca, tinha que se controlar para evitar que algo mais sério acontecesse..._

_Nos dias que se seguiram, todas as noites eles se encontravam e namoravam bastante... Aquilo provocou uma mudança que perturbou toda a escola, pois Hermione e Draco não trocavam mais ofensas, eles até eram vistos conversando civilizadamente... É claro, que sempre alegavam que eram assuntos de monitores, mas ainda assim todos ficaram espantados, principalmente porque o sonserino nunca mais havia insultado Harry ou Rony. _

_Numa noite, quando ia sair para mais um encontro com Draco, Hermione foi surpreendida pelos seus dois amigos, que estavam no salão comunal da Grifinória. Não poderia dizer aonde iria, e se faltasse sabia que Draco ficaria uma fera..._

_- Não conseguem dormir? - perguntou sob olhares desconfiados dos amigos._

_- Estávamos conversando sobre o baile do dia das bruxas - Harry disse._

_- Ah... - Hermione olhou discretamente para o relógio - E então, imagino que você vá com a Luna, não é Rony? _

_- Sim._

_- E você, Harry... Vai com a Sophie? _

_- Sim, combinamos hoje de irmos juntos - ele respondeu, Luna e Rony namoravam, mas Harry tinha apenas saído algumas vezes com Sophie - E você? _

_- Eu? - dois garotos haviam convidado-a para o baile, mas ela recusara._

_- Ainda não sei - ela sorriu._

_- Talvez quem sabe com o Draco Malfoy? - Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou desconfiado._

_- Draco? - Hermione engasgou._

_- Sim, Mione... - Rony também parecia desconfiado._

_- Eu não sei, ele não me convidou - ela baixou as vistas._

_- Talvez ele ainda vá fazer isso - Harry disse._

_- Há quanto tempo vocês sabem? - Hermione perguntou._

_- Alguns dias - Rony respondeu - Vimos, sem querer, um beijo quando íamos te procurar na sala que vocês dividem!_

_- Olha, Mione... Não achamos que o Malfoy é o melhor garoto para você, mas... Concordamos que é uma decisão sua - Harry se aproximou dela, e ela o encarou._

_- Só queremos que você seja feliz... Você gosta dele? - Rony perguntou._

_- Acho que sim - ela deu um sorriso tímido._

_- Então é bom o Malfoy corresponder ou Rony e eu faremos picadinho dele! - Harry falou._

_- Ah, garotos! - ela os abraçou - Obrigada!_

_- Já sabe, não é? Se ele te magoar, ele será um homem morto! Pode passar o recado pra ele! - Rony avisou._

_- Pode deixar! - ela beijou cada um na face - Eu preciso ir agora..._

_- Mione... - Harry a chamou._

_- Hum?_

_- Por que você disse que a culpa era dos gêmeos? - Harry perguntou._

_- Porque... Encontramos o cantinho do amasso certa vez - ela corou - E vocês sabem... Se não tiver nenhum, o casal não pode sair de lá._

_Os três sorriram, então depois ela deixou a torre da Grifinória. Torcia para que Draco não tivesse ido embora, precisava explicar o porquê do atraso. Quando chegou, o encontrou perto das armaduras, parecia furioso. _

_- Até que enfim! - ele disse ao avistá-la._

_- Desculpa, eu posso explicar - ela o puxou e entraram no armário._

_- Você sabe que odeio esperar - ele disse emburrado._

_- Encontrei Harry e o Rony antes de vir..._

_- E se atrasou porque ficou conversando com seus queridos amigos? - disse ironicamente - Deveria ter ficado logo com eles... Alias, porque vocês três não casam? Se dão tão bem e... - ela o calou com beijo, o qual ele acabou correspondendo._

_- Pelo visto só um beijo para acabar com seu ciúme bobo não é? Harry e Rony são meus amigos - ela disse abraçando-o._

_- Desculpe - ele a beijou na testa - A verdade é que eu..._

_- Você...?_

_- Tenho medo de te perder para um deles - ela sorriu ao ouvir aquilo - Hermione, você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nesses últimos anos... Nossa, lembre-me de agradecer aos Weasley por esse feitiço... E eu realmente gosto de você! _

_- Também gosto de você, Draco - ele sorriu._

_- Mas o Potter é o Potter... E o Weasley também é todo certinho - ele baixou as vistas - Eles são muito melhores que eu, e você... Você merece mais que o filho de um antigo comensal._

_- Você não seguiu o destino dele, você traçou seu próprio caminho e assim continuou na minha vida - ela tocou seu queixo e o fez encará-la - Ninguém é melhor que ninguém, Draco... Harry e Rony são pessoas especiais em minha vida, mas o que sinto por eles é diferente do que sinto por você... Você não vai me perder, pelo menos não se fizer tudo direito!_

_- Então eu vou fazer o possível para nunca errar com você - ele a beijou intensamente._

_- Ótimo - Hermione sorriu._

_- Quer ir ao baile comigo?_

_- Pensei que nunca fosse me convidar! - Draco sorriu para ela e beijou seu pescoço._

_I believe in you, (Eu acredito em você) _

_I'll give up everything just to find you (Eu jogaria tudo pro alto para encontrar você)_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe (Eu preciso estar com você para viver, para respira),_

_You're taking over me (você me tomou totalmente)_

_(Taking over me – Evanescence)_

_Terminara de se arrumar, usava um vestido azul marinho longo com finas alcinhas e um decote singelo em forma de "V". Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque alto, mas alguns cachos caiam sobre seu ombro. Respirou fundo e desceu para o salão comunal da Grifinória, seria a primeira vez que Draco e ela apareceriam juntos, e já estava se preparando para ouvir burburinhos e comentários de quase todos os alunos. Encontrou Harry e Rony esperando-a._

_- Pensei que já tivessem ido - ela disse._

_- Resolvemos te esperar - Rony falou._

_- Você está linda, Mione - Harry elogiou._

_- Obrigada, vocês estão maravilhosos! - ela disse._

_- Nem acredito que vamos te entregar ao Malfoy - Rony comentou baixo, mas Hermione ouviu - Desculpe!_

_- Tudo bem, vamos? - Harry ficou de um lado e Rony do outro e juntos deixaram o salão comunal segurando o braço de Hermione - Espero que ele não se intimide com meus dois seguranças! - os amigos sorriram, mas continuaram ao lado dela. Fora do salão comunal, Malfoy a esperava._

_- Boa noite - ele disse um pouco chocado, será que Rony e Harry queriam dizer alguma coisa com aquilo?_

_- Boa noite - responderam juntos._

_- Vamos ser bem diretos! - Harry falou um pouco ameaçadoramente demais na opinião de Hermione - A Hermione é nossa melhor amiga, e amamos muito ela!_

_- Machuque um tantinho assim e você vai conhecer a nossa fúria! - Rony completou. Hermione sorriu sem graça._

_- Eu gosto muito dela, não se preocupem - Malfoy tentou ser o mais convincente possível - Não vou querer magoá-la!_

_- É bom mesmo - Harry falou - Divirta-se, Mione! - ele a beijou no rosto, depois saiu. Rony fez o mesmo, então sobrou apenas Hermione e Draco._

_- Nossa! Pensei que fosse ser amaldiçoado - Draco comentou._

_- Eles não fariam isso - ela sorriu - Não na minha frente!_

_- Engraçadinha - ele a beijou levemente nos lábios, depois sussurrou - Você está linda!_

_Quando chegaram ao salão principal, todos pareciam não acreditar no que viam. Como imaginou, muitas pessoas ficaram comentando sobre o "novo" casal de Hogwarts, mas Hermione resolveu não dar importância para aquilo. Apenas aproveitou a noite ao lado de Draco... _

_Fim do flashback _

- Ela dormiu - o homem disse ao entrar no quarto, mas a mulher pareceu não ouvi-lo. Acabara de colocar a filha, Kim para dormir - Amor? Hermione!

- Hum? - ela pareceu acordar de seus pensamentos - Desculpe-me, estava com a cabeça em outro lugar.

- Tudo bem - ele deitou ao lado dela e a beijou no pescoço.

- Você demorou – disse enquanto pegava mais um bombom de licor. Tinha uma caixa perto dela.

- Ela me fez ler três histórias - Hermione sorriu - Ela parece muito com você!

- Com você também, Draco - ele a beijou novamente.

- Ei, por que está com o Senhor Fofo? – perguntou apontando para o ursinho de pelúcia da filha.

- Pelo visto, meu caso de amor foi descoberto – Draco brincou, fazendo-a sorrir – Senhor Fofo teve que me ajudar a contar as histórias... Esqueci de deixá-lo lá.

- Ah... – Hermione deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dele.

- E então, em que estava pensando?

- Na verdade... Estava lembrando-me de como tudo começou... - ele sorriu. Hermione pegou um bombom e colocou na boca dele.

- Quem imaginaria que tudo começaria naquele armário de vassouras? - Draco disse repousando a cabeça no colo dela.

- Há males que vêm para o bem, não é mesmo? - ela passou a mão pelos cabelos dele.

- Muito bem, eu ressalvo - ele a olhou - Eu amo você, Hermione!

- Também amo você! - ela o beijou. Draco intensificou o beijo, suas mãos percorriam o corpo dela com urgência. Ajeitaram-se na cama, ele retirou a caixa de bombons de perto deles, e colocou no criado mudo; ficou, então, por cima, observando-a por alguns instantes.

- Foram os dez anos mais felizes de minha vida, e tudo começou naquele dia - ele falou.

- Ainda temos muitos anos pela frente, meu amor - ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e o beijou, então se amaram intensamente...

_I´ve found a reason to show_

_(Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar)  
A side of me you didn´t know_

_(Um lado de mim que você não conhecia)  
A reason for all that I do_

_(Uma razão pra tudo que eu faço)  
And the reason is you_

_(E essa razão é você)_

_(The reason – Hoobastank) _

FIM!

N/A: ¬¬ Hum... Antes de tudo eu quero me desculpar caso a fic naum esteja muito legalz, mas eu a fiz meio que correndo p o Challenge D/Hr do grimmauld place e acabei enviando tb p Challenge DHr do 3V (ganhei o 3º lugar o/)... Veio a idéia e acabou saindo isso ai, de outra vez eu tento fazer uma melhor... Bom, agora eu quero dizer que essa fic tb foi feita para uma miga minha, a Mayara... Ela pediu p fazer uma D/Hr p ela, e eu disse que se tivesse alguma idéia p o Challenge eu faria... Bom, May, aqui está... Eu consegui fazer, só peço desculpas caso ela não esteja muito boa... :D Pink é acostumada a escrever HH, mas como ela simpatiza com D/Hr ela tem agora duas fics do casal, ehehehehheheh. É isso... Fic prontinha, espero que todos vcs curtam... Perdoe-me por qualquer falha e tb por a fic num ta lá essas coisa td...:D Grande beijoooo! PinkPotter : )

N/A: Agradecimentos especiais à:

i Bia.Malfoy /i : Sorry ter demorado um pouquinho a postar, mas aqui finalmente está a fic:D Espero que vc tenha gostado! D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i Vick /i : Demorei só um pouquinho, mas aqui está a fic... D Espero que vc tenha gostado! D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i Miss J. Malfoy /i : Ahh... Eu tb posso ser HH de coração, mas vez ou outra doro ler uma DHr... Acho os dois tão fofos juntos! D Aqui a minha fic, espero que tenha curtido! D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i Jamile GC /i : Ahh... Mais uma fic minha sim, e embora não seja HH, espero que curta... Sei que DHr não é meu forte xD mas espero que tenha ficado legalz! D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i Miss Paula Granger /i : Ahh... ehueiheiuheuiheiue... Geralmente não escrevo DHr não, mas adoro o casal... Tenho apenas duas fics com eles, pois são mais complicados de colocar juntos, mas... Espero q tenha gostado! D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i tanne /i : Ahh... Já ouvi falar dessa fic sim, e ainda vou lê-la! Só preciso esperar minha febre "A mediadora" e "Orgulho e Preconceito" parar, pq assim deixo de ler as fics desses livros e volto a ler minhas fics HP! o/ o/ Bom... Não sei se ficou mui boa, mas espero que tenha curtido! D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i Anny Chien /i : ehuhieuheiuheuiehe... Pink tb louca por HH, mas de vez em qd gosto de escrever sobre outros casais... Espero que tenha ficado legalz e q vc curta! D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

N/A 3: Prontinho... Minha DHr postada... Espero que tenham curtido... Eu quero ainda escrever uma DHr de drama olhinhos brilhando, pois as minhas 2 DHr saum apenas romances... Well... Um dia eu faço uma DHr de Drama, e se eu postar, espero que ucrtam! D Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram! Um grande bju! PinkPoter : )


End file.
